


Most Desired

by youbuggme



Series: October Creature Challenge [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: “Home,” she replied simply. “You want to go home. You don’t need to be like me to see that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for Day 9: Siren of my [October Creature Challenge](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/post/150869819229/october-creature-challenge%20)

“So,” Sansa asked as they strolled the gardens, “when you sing, do you know what they want? Can you see it?”

Margaery smiled softly. Sansa had been asking her questions all afternoon upon finding out about her _talent_. “Yes, you wouldn’t believe how unoriginal people can be. Everyone wants the same things, really.”

“How so?” Sansa asked brightly.

“Many men just want pretty girls,” Margaery shrugged and smirked at Sansa’s blush. “Of course, the girls always differ on the men but the lack of clothing is always the same.”

“All men are like that?” Sansa asked in marvel. Margaery could see she was thinking about the prince.

Margaery paused as she worried her lip with her teeth. “Not all. Some men like carnage.”

Sansa’s eye dropped. “Do you mean Joffrey?”

Margaery nodded her head, adding, “Not just him, though.”

“What else do people must desire?” Sansa asked quickly, changing the subject.

“Power, love, strength,” Margaery sighed. “Not many people want anything that strays from that. For example,” Margaery turned to look over the garden at the individuals walking the grounds. She pointed up to the high tower where the Queen was bound to be. “The Queen wants power and little else. I don’t sing before her often, she mustn’t know what I can do, but the few times I have all I see is the Iron Throne in her eyes.”

“What about Tommen?” Sansa quickly asked.

Margaery shrugged carelessly. “He’s young and doesn’t desire much. His cat,” Margaery joked.

“Can you see what I want?” Sansa asked quietly, looking at the ground instead of Margaery.

“Home,” she replied simply. “You want to go home. You don’t need to be like me to see that.”

Sansa nodded her head slowly. “Sometimes I think if I just could see Winterfell again. Just see Robb or Arya or Rickon or Bran or Jon that I’d be okay here.” Even as she said it, she knew it was a lie. Margaery knew as well but held her tongue. “It feels like a dream. Sometimes it feels so far away that it couldn’t have possibly been real.”

“If you want,” Margaery stopped her walking and leaned close to Sansa, dropping her voice, “I could sing for you and you’d be able to see it again. It wouldn’t be real of course…but you’d be able to see it.”

Sansa’s eyes widened and she bit her lip in contemplation. She was thrilled and terrified by the idea. To see her home again would be…amazing but it wouldn’t be real and would be ripped away from her…just like before.

“We don’t have to,” Margaery quickly filled in, “but if you want, I can-”

“Yes,” Sansa cut her off, locking her eyes firmly. “I want to.”

Margaery nodded, taking Sansa’s hand and leading her to a small alcove. “As you wish.”

Sitting on the stone bench, Margaery continued to hold Sansa’s hand as she began to sing, the words of an archaic language filling the space around them as Sansa’s pupils widened and she stared off into the distance, fog settling around them as Margaery’s song conjured of Sansa’s innermost desires.

Margaery looked through the glamor to see what her friend saw and was met by the bitter chill of snow as a stone castle came into view. It grew closer with the appearances that they were running toward it but as they came closer and close the castle didn’t seem to be growing any bigger.

Margaery had never seen Winterfell but had heard Sansa describe it often and even Sansa’s nostalgic filled words didn’t give the beauty of the image justice. However, Margaery continued her singing as Sansa squeezed her hand painfully tight.

Seconds later a horse was galloping toward them. Margaery didn’t recognize the knight, clad in dull armor with a giant wolf running beside but Sansa knew as she breathed, “Robb…”

The knight lifted his helm as matching blue eyes appeared. Sansa tried to physically reach out but she couldn’t seem to get close enough. Robb was always just too far away.

More horses followed in quick succession. A young girl with wild brown hair and a tiny sword by her side; Sansa’s grip began near bone crushing. Two red haired boys sharing a single horse that was bracketed by a wolf with ink fur and another with guarded eyes; Sansa’s breathing became haggard. A white wolf led a lone rider with black hair and sullen eyes and Sansa sniffled at the sight of them. Two final horses appeared last, a woman with Sansa’s hair and a man with kind eyes and Sansa broke into tears.

Margaery stopped singing immediately and the image disappeared, leaving them back in the alcove. As Sansa’s eyes refocused, she dropped Margaery’s hand quickly and wiped the tears away. Margaery rubbed the bones of her fingers as she watched Sansa carefully.

“I’m sorry,” Margaery offered, feeling horrible to cause Sansa so much grief when that seemed to be all Sansa felt in King’s Landing. “This wasn’t a good idea.”

“No,” Sansa shook her head immediately, looking at Margaery with watery eyes. “Thank you. I…I forgot what Rickon looked like.” She swallowed thickly. “I got to see Father again. Mother was smiling and Arya was still here…there. Bran was whole and Robb looked just as I remembered. Jon was even there,” Sansa added in confusion. “We didn’t get along as children but…”

“He’s family,” Margaery filled in.

Sansa smiled. “Yes. Family.”

Margaery touched her elbow lightly. “If you ever want to see them again I could…” she waved her hand in a gesture to fill in the rest of the statement.

“Thank you,” Sansa nodded, wiping away the remaining tears. “Just…thank you.”

Silence filled in after and neither spoke as Sansa rested her head on Margaery’s shoulder and Margaery rubbed smooth circles on her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on [Tumblr](http://youbuggingme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
